


i hate corn mazes

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: SoulxKid One-Shots! [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Boyfriends, Caring Kid, Guilty Soul, Halloween, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, Pet Names, Pouty Soul, Rain, Slow Build, Soulki, Storm - Freeform, Stubborn Soul, Stubborness, Swearing, Thunder and Lightning, corn maze, rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: It's Halloween and Kid decides to drag Soul into a corn maze.Rated teen and up for swearing.





	i hate corn mazes

 

"Souulll," Kid whined, tugging on Soul's sleeve and pointing at the corn maze with a pout. "I wanna go through the corn maazze."

Soul rose his eyebrows down at Kid, "Really? I thought you would hate them because they're so asy-"

Kid cut him off by scrambling in front of him with one hand on his hip and the other in front of him, "It helps me accept that  _everything_  can't be perfect." A blushed littered Kid's cheeks as he looked at Soul, hoping he'd understand what Kid means.

Soul squinted his eyes in thought, "Huh. Well I guess we better go in then. Fair warning though, I  _hate_  corn mazes."

~

"What do you mean you don't remeber if we go left or right?" Kid asked nervously. He was starting to worry as Soul dragged him through the corn maze with a determined look.

They've been in the corn maze for over and hour and Soul absolutely refuses to call for help. "Soul, what if we-" Kid tried. He was tired. And cold.  And he just wanted to get out of the maze at this point.

"No! I  _can_  do this." Soul's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked back and forth between the rows. His grip tightened on Kid's hand causing Kid to yelp and pull away.

Kid rubbed at his hand with a frown as he peered at Soul with confused eyes.

Soul's eyes widened before he apologized quickly, "I am so sorry-- you know I wouldn't hurt you-- I--"

They both jumped as a crack of lighting flashed through the sky and a sheet of rain began to fall.

Soul's nose scrunched up in a scowl, "Great. Just  _fucking_  great." He growled and kicked a corn stalk as water dripped through his hair and down his clothes. The only thing protecting Soul from the harsh rain was his jacket.

"Soul?" Kid asked as he shivered in his spot. The rain was cool and was seeping through his clothes all the way to his bones, making his legs rattle and teeth chatter.

Soul turned to him saying, "I told you I--" Soul's glare softened as he glanced at Kid. Kid's knees and hands shook and his hair was plastered to his forehead as water ran down his cheeks and into his clothes.

"Oh, kitten--" Soul breathed out before taking his jacket off and placing it over Kid's shoulders. He completely ignored Kid's worried words that were telling Soul that he'll get cold without his jacket.

Soul could already feel the cold seep into his skin as he cooed and wrapped his arms around Kid, "My baby... I'm  _so_  sorry."

Kid looked up at him from under the hood of Soul's jacket before asking, "Can we call for help now?" His voice shook with his body, and Soul nodded.

From inside Soul's jacket Kid called Maka, who had come with them to the apple orchard.

She answered with, "Where the  _hell_  are you two?!"

Kid flinched before sheepishly answering, "We're lost in the corn maze... Can you get help?"

Soul listened as he tried to cover up Kid as much as possible. Kid gets sick easily and he certainly wouldn't want to be the cause of it.

Kid winced as Maka grumbled harshly into the phone about not only wasting her time, but ruining her afternoon because she is also stuck out in the rain.

"Thank you... we'll be waiting." Kid said quietly as he continued to listen to the angry rant that blared from the other end of the phone. It was a few moments before Maka finally hung up, leaving the two of them out there in the middle of the corn maze, in the dark, alone.

And so they stood in the rain for fifteen minutes, waiting for someone to lead them out of the corn maze. They were both silently shivering into each other; although no one spoke.

When someone arrived they both sheepishly apologized and followed the man silently out of the maze. Apparently he memorized it for moments just like these. He said, "You would not believe how many people get stuck in these mazes... It;s funny if you think about it."

When the exited the maze they were both offered hot chocolate under the protection of an awning. They sipped at their hot chocolates quietly , but Soul still shook. He shook not only because he was freezing his ass off, but because he had hurt Kid. Soul drew his eyes over to Kid and watched Kid smile gently at the warmth of the hot chocolate. Kid seemed utterly content and probably forgave Soul, but Soul was unsure of himself. He bit his lip as thoughts echoed in his mind.

On the way home the heat was blasting in the car along with Maka's scoldings. Kid took the brute force of it because he sat in the front seat. He did most of the apologizing while Soul sat in the back, still shivering and biting his lip.

Once they got home Maka went to her room while muttering something about how irresponsible the two are.

Soul frowned and continued to chew his lip as he looked at Kid with eyes full of guilt. Kid noticed and he said gently, "Hey... What's going on in there?" 

Soul looked up from the floor to look at Kid. He stood there in semi-wet clothing with rosey cheeks and  a worried expression plastered on his face.

 _Oh, I am most certainly an idiot._  

Soul opened his mouth, closed it, and then reopened it. He repeated this action a couple of times before he spoke slowly, low in tone, "I'm... I'm  _so_  sorry, Kid."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed as he tugged off his wet shirt. He was beginning to feel gross, traped inside the wet fabric.

"There's no need to apologize, Soul. You can't control the weather." Kid encouraged with a small smile at the end of his sentence.

Soul stepped forward as his thoughts ran all over the place. "But I completely ruined our day-- and I was a total ass for not wanting help-- and I hurt you and I didn't mean to! You know I would  _never_ , ever--" He trailed on, brushing aside his damp hair. Shivers climbed up his spine and his nose twitched as he continued to spew apology after apology as guilt clutched at his heart.

Kid cooed, "Soul.. honey. I know. It's okay." He reached out to cup Soul's cheeks. They practically felt like ice and he reeled back for a second, "You're freezing. Let's get you out of those clothes."

Soul shrugged, resumed biting his lips, and allowed Kid to tug his shirt off. Soul's shoulders fell and he continued to quietly sulk as he followed Kid to their room. Kid turned around and looked Soul up and down, noticing the habitual lip biting that happened when Soul was over thinking, and just how sickly he suddenly looked. " _Stop_  that -- Lemme feel your forehead," Kid directed as Soul dropped onto the edge of their bed.

"I'm -- " Soul paused for a second, his nose itches.  Suddenly, a sneeze escaped. Soul rubbed his nose before muttering, "I'm fine." When obviously, he wasn't fine. "Are you okay though? Is your hand okay?"

Kid huffed as he ignored his question, and gently felt Soul's forehead. "Oh Soul, you're burning up! Hurry up and get changed. I'm gonna go get more blankets and some water for you."

Soul watched as his dotting boyfriend ran out of the room. He sluggishly slid off the wet clothing before tugging on some new and warm boxers and pjs. Soul then climbed into bed and tried to quiet down his shivering.

Kid came back with a mound of blankets and a glass of water, which was barely in his hand, by the way. He set the water on the bedside table before draping the huge blanket over Soul while mumbling, "You poor thing and your stubbornness."

Soul grumbled something of a response with closed eyes as he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, but he told himself he couldn't sleep until he was absolutely positive that Kid was okay.

Kid quickly rid himself of his wet clothes and got in some clean underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt, before crawling in bed behind Soul. He played with the fabric of Soul's shirt while asking, "You know I'm okay, right?"

Soul grumbled, "I don't know. I shouldn't have done that." He was still brooding.

Kid cooed and kissed the back of Soul's head while mumbling in his hair, "It's okay, it's okay." He pulled away before asking, "Now will you face me?"

Soul shrugged and played with the blanket quietly. Shyness has taken over him and his cheeks are already tinted pink from the cold he quickly developed.

"I love yoouu." Kid said softly, dragging out the 'you' in hopes of a response.

Soul's nose twitched before he turned over to face Kid. He kept his eyes closed as he blindly wrapped his arm over Kid's side loosely.

Kid cooed down at Soul's flushed face and he leant down and kissed his cheek before gently caressing it, "Sleep well, my stubborn love."

Soul groaned, "Shut up... just.. .wanna snuggle." Kid's heart nearly burst as he wrapped his arms around Soul while Soul nuzzled his face into the crook of Kid's neck.

Soul's breathing started to settle as he whispered slowly on Kid's skin, "I do love you, though. So...  _so_  much"

 


End file.
